The coffee shop
by War-of-the-waffles
Summary: Boe and Nayla's first encounter. R and R One-shot?


**Boe pov:**

Ugh, sometimes it sucks to be a lawyer. I walked out of my office building, with my head hung back and my suit case hanging behind my shoulder along with my jacket. I loosened my tie a bit. It was winter time and snowing.

Drip.."What was that" I popped an eye open.

PLOP

"ow!" a rain drop just plopped my eye!! Damn that hurts!! ugh!, major owie!!!. I rubbed my eye, it started pouring even hard. I ran to my car parked on the street. I tugged on the handle..

Tug..........TUG........TUG!!..I sighed and pulled harder falling onto the ground. UGH!, my foot hit something hard. I looked and..oh there is a boot on my car..Mother crapping wonderful!!. Oh! and looky here a ticket!! Yay me!. Whats the fine?...Oh! 400 dollars because I was 17 minutes late!.

"WAAHAHA" I yelled causing people to stare at me. I sighed and banged my head on the hood of my car. Might as well go to the coffee shop. I sighed putting my jacket and briefcase over my head shielding me from the rain.

**Nayla Pov:**

I sighed wiping the counters, I'm currently working at Mogly's coffee shop to try and help pay off for College lones. I am now!

Doctor. Nayla grey, Marine biologist!.

WOO! lalala!

"Umm excuse me"? I heard a voice ask, I gasped startled turning around in a whoosh knocking over a few coffee cups.

"Coming out of your pay check Nayla!" Mogly shouted from the back.

"Of course" I muttered, I sighed crouching down picking up the pieces of glass and throwing them away.

"Um..sorry that I scared you" I gasped and turned around again, man I almost forgot. He was a light brown hedgehog, with long dark brown dreadlocks to his shoulders, purple stripes on his muzzle and arms, he had the most beautiful hazel eyes. He was also soaking wet..Soaking wet...in the shop....

"OH NO YOU'LL GET EVERYTHING WET!" I shouted causing him to jump back a little. I ran into the back to grab a towel.

"Lock up near closing time!" Mogly shouted, I sighed,

"ok boss!" I yelled. Wear are the towels. "Aha! here it is whoa!"

_**CRASH**_

**Boe pov:**

"Um..sorry that I scared you" I said, to the girl, She gasped turning around and staring at me. Wow!, she's hot.. She had long dark brown hair to her back, a white muzzle with glassy blue eyes, and lighter brown fur. She had on a green apron that had a coffee cup on it. Her name tag read 'Nayla' huh what an unusual na-

"OH NO YOU'LL GET EVERYTHING WET!" she suddenly yelled startling me and causing me to jump a bit. I opened my mouth to say something but she ran into the back, to fast.

"Lock up near closing time!" some dude shouted, I'm guessing her boss. A big shaggy grey and white dog walked out wearing a rain coat, he looked at me and muttering something that sounded like 'kids these days' huh.

"Ok boss!" the Nayla girl yelled back. "WHOA!"

_**Crash**_

I winced, "Uhh. are you o-"

"Just fine!" she shouted.

"Oh...kay" I said slowly. She stumbled back to the front her hand on her back and her hair a bit messy. She was holding a towel in her hand,

"Oh um, here! sorry about that c-can I..get your order"? she asked winded. She handed me the towel and I dried my self off a bit.

"Um..yeah Could I get a coffee please" I smiled sheepishly. She blushed and nodded.

**Nayla pov:**

Oh so nervous super hot cute guy waiting for coffee Nayla!, Come on get on the ball!. I turned around a little to fast, I went to the coffee maker. Now let's see, paper thing, coffee powder, water..and..why isn't it working. Crap! coffees coming out from the bottom!. OH NO! THINK QUICK NAYLA!. I quickly grabbed some paper towels quickly wiping the bottom but more coffee kept spilling out!.

"Oh crap!" I muttered quietly.

"I-is everything ok"? the cute dude asked.

"AHH!" I gasped slipping on a tiny coffee puddle, thus causing me to stumble, trip over the coffee plug, falling onto my butt.

*Twitch*

"Umm...I uh..I u-"

_**ZAP**_

Of course..the powers out!. WHAT THE HECK ARE THE ODDS!!!!!!.

"OH um, are you ok"? the guy asked suddenly behind the counter and pulling me up.

"Um..y-yeah..hehe powers out" I smiled.

"Yeah, do you know where he power box is"? he asked biting his lip.

"Umm, yeah it's outside around the corner" I smiled.

"Ok do you have any flashlights"? he asked, "Yeah!"

I went to the safety cupboard and pulled out two yellow flash lights.

"Ok, come on" he flashed me a smile. Oh I'm in heaven. We both walked over to the door.

_Push_.

_Push!!_

_**PUSH!!!**_

"Um..were snowed in" he said nervously. "What!" I gasped, Running to the door and trying to pull it open. "Oh great" I sighed.


End file.
